


Twenty One and Older at the same time?

by BooLovesHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fatherhood, M/M, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooLovesHazza/pseuds/BooLovesHazza
Summary: Set at the OTRA tour, where Harry finds a box that helps him visit a day from the future. Harry realizes his future is not as what he thought it would be. Maybe this was a chance to fix it.Or alternatively,where time travels parallel between 2015 and 2025. Harry cheats and Louis is sure their marriage is just a tag they wear for the kids.





	Twenty One and Older at the same time?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit : This work was accidentally deleted. It was written in 2015 and based on events that were happening at that time. Bear with the time gap, my improper vocabulary or use of slangs.  
> If its good enough it wouldn't hurt to leave kudos. Or comments. They make my day.  
> That is all, you may now proceed to read this story which has plagued my mind more number of times than I could ever mention.

The night is still young when Harry awoke to a throbbing headache. The curtains were swaying to the gentle breeze that spilled inside. The cause of his sudden disturbance being that little blond twat, who insisted on practicing his guitar at this ungodly hour of the night. Every night before a concert was the same. Niall was either nervous or couldn’t sleep so he would strum away broken melodies.

And Harry always got the room next to Niall’s. He should have known, Liam intentionally takes up room allotting duties.

Pouring himself a glass of water and swallowing a paracetamol which he keeps handy for his tour months, along with a constant supply of headbands and banana’s. Harry falls back on his king size bed ,limbs outstretched and trying to block out the noises. Clashing against a package, a sharp pain shoots through his veins. Rubbing his elbow, he picks up the estranged package from beside him. How had he not noticed that before?

“What the hell are you doing here?” he questions while inspecting the unresponsive piece of wrapped paper. He carefully opens it, hoping it’s not some bomb or anything similarly dangerous. A golden hand carved box comes into view. Maybe it was a fan’s gift which he left lying around. Gasping at the exquisite detail he assumes it must have cost lots. He picks up the wrapper and searches for the name of the giver. One Chance, it reads. That’s weird. Why write something cryptic if you don’t want to write your name? some people are just unique.

Tracing his fingers along the lid he slowly lifts it up, revealing a piece of metal pivoted around another. Meaning it could be rotated. Shocking enough, there are 3 of those rotary knobs.

On the circumference it says year, the other month and the last one day.

Do you put in your birthday or something? Where was the manual to this?

He shuffles around for any book or paper, nothing is found. Then his eyes fall on the engravings on the upper surface of the lid. It wasn’t a design, it was calligraphic alphabets. Stringing in all the words together in his head, he whispers aloud : Relive one day from the past or one day from the future.

He can’t believe that rubbish. This is just a piece of fancy crap. He should probably get some sleep for tomorrow’s concert. Shaking his head back to reality, he climbs on the bed and sets the box on the nightstand. He could have sworn he hadn’t seen it before in his hotel room.

Shutting his eyes he utters his routine : goodnight Lou into the dark and wishing the breeze carries it to Louis upstairs.

Just then, a idea manifests itself in his head. Something which would seem unattainable in reality, something Harry had only dreamed and prayed over. Shooting up quickly and throwing the duvet on the floor, he snaps open the box.

What is he even thinking? This is absolute rubbish. But it’s a chance, a chance to be with Louis. To know how it feels, even if it’s so so wrong. Hope blossoms in his chest, all his fantasies might actually happen.

Who is he kidding? God, Harry, what are you five? Go believe in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy next!

Reluctantly he pushes the knobs anyway. Its worth a try. He won’t be disappointed if it doesn’t work.

But the question is past or future? He’s confused shitless. An adorable, funny, loud Louis Tomlinson or an older, manly, mature version of Louis Tomlinson. Both are tempting in their own way.

What if in the future Louis is happily married to Eleanor? That would be heartbreaking to see. Past Louis on the other hand would still be single and Harry could undo all the mistakes he made and tell him how he truly feels before El came into the picture, maybe they could be together then. One day, though. He can’t change his life’s course in one fucking day.

He decides to go risky and take a trip to the future to see what’s ahead for him. It pricks him in the back of his mind that he’s making the wrong decision, he shrugs it off.

“7 May 2025” he randomly turns the mechanism with utmost care.

Checking the turned knobs a gazillion times he waits patiently for something to happen. Everything is still and Niall’s chords echoes around him in distinct notes.

15 minutes later, he’s thinking fuck it all to hell. Now he’s sorely disappointed, he had believed beyond his reasoning ability that something will happen.

Huffing, he deposits the box a bit harshly on the table and curls into himself. It takes him an hour to finally fall asleep to Niall’s humming and pictures of Louis spooning him.

Never stop dreaming, it’s the probability of the occurrence of the unseen says the philosopher.

Somewhere during young Harold’s slumber, the box glows yellow. Spreading it’s splendor across the breadth of the room. The clock arms speed up and time travels as a physical quantity. Maybe, the philosopher was right after all.

$$$

“Hazza….” a coarse morning voice tickles his ears. He turns away and bumps his head against a hard naked chest. It startles him a bit, but he’s used to cuddling with people, so he buries his head into the crook of their neck. Its probably Niall.

The stubble on their chin scratches his face in a good way. This is not Niall. “Harry, wake up…My hands are numb and I’ve gotta cook and get the kids dressed before Niall comes to pick ‘em up” 

Woah woah, wait, what?

Untangling his limbs from the stranger in his bed, he slowly dares to glance up at them. He totally shouldn’t have because now, he thinks, he’s a little in love.

Smiling down at him is crinkly eyed Louis Tomlinson except he looks way older than when Harry saw him 10 hours ago. Hardly 10 hours ago. Do people grow old that quick? And Did he call him “Hazza..”? What is happening?

“Louis?” Harry says quizzically “Aren’t you supposed to be dressed already?”

Louis gives him an offended look “That’s rich coming from the reason I’m in still bed”. Hurriedly Louis picks up a shirt lying on the floor, which is unmistakably Harry’s because it hangs loosely off his shoulders and waist. Harry gives a fond smile which Louis catches and rolls his eyes at. Crawling to Harry, he pecks him on his lips casually and Harry’s heart is racing a mile per second. Instinctively he curls an hand around his neck and opens his mouth to taste Louis. He’d been wanting to do that since forever. Breaking away from the kiss, Louis laughs confusedly. Harry chases after his lips, to which Louis playfully shoves him away.

“What was that for, Harold? ” Louis exclaims surprised, not getting away quick enough from Harry’s hands. Harry pushes Louis on the bed and straddles his waist so Louis can’t escape. Louis tries pushing him off only to get his hands pinned above his head. Harry bends and titling his head he noses Louis’ cheeks. Louis smells quite different from yesterday. “Harry…stop acting like a hormonal teenager. We’re passed those days. What’s gotten into you today?” Louis squirms like he isn’t enjoying it at all. Nice try, Tomlinson.

If this was a dream Harry is gonna take full advantage of it. He feels heat pool into his stomach when he peppers kisses along Louis’ jaw and then the corner of his lips. Louis moves slightly and comes in contact with Harry’s lips. Harry is kissing him fiercely with no technique whatsoever, its almost erotic and hunger-induced. Rocking his hard-on’s against Louis, Harry bites on Louis’ pulse point and sucks on it, all while roaming his hands down his gorgeous body. That’s enough to make him cum in his pants. Louis fucking Tomlinson’s body is the ultimate turn-on. Fuck, Harry used to wank to mental images before. This is a dream come alive. 

“Harry, did you honestly just…” Louis looks incredulously at the wet patch on Harry’s pants “I didn’t even touch you”

Harry bites his lower lip in embarrassment. Can’t blame him for being eager, he’s wanted this for ages, so long that he forgot all about self-control. Louis sits up and adjusts him carefully on his lap. “I swear, you’ve gotten five years younger today. Mentally, I mean”

“what? That’d make me 15. A stage when I was sexually inactive” Harry asks confusedly thumbing Louis’ cheekbones in awe. The stubble looks so hot on him, makes him look all manly and old. There is something so grown up about this Louis, its confusing. 

Louis laughs running a hand into Harry’s curls and fixing it from falling on his forehead. “You’ve forgot math now huh, H? Not to worry the children will teach you. Now come on, its really getting late for all of us”

Before Harry could question what the hell Louis is on about, Louis is gone. Harry on the other hand, is stuck in a room he swears is definitely not his previous hotel room. Why hasn’t he woken up yet?

Standing he pads over to the closet, getting quite an unpleasant shock when he sees that clothes don’t belong to him. Its old men clothes. He wears stupid printed shitty fashion wear which is on the weeks trends or in vogue.

Pulling on a jumper he goes to what he presumes to be the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, he almost swallows the paste when he glimpses at his reflection. Coughing, he washes his mouth and breathes in some air. Looking back at himself, he is frozen in shock. His palms hesitatingly touch his face inspecting every contour and crevice. What’s happened to him? Collecting a fistful of short hair, he hyperventilates Who did this to his hair?

Memories of yesterday night flashes, his brain cells work furiously at connecting the pieces. It hits him with a “Daddy?”

His eyes almost pop out of his face. He’s in the future. He’s with Louis Tomlinson. They have kids. Everything he’s ever wanted, all on display before his eyes.

Turning he comes face to face with the cutest little angel known to man ( after him of course). A tiny little girl with curls framing her face and innocent blue eyes blinks back at him.

“Hi” Harry says and quickly changes his blank tone to a more cheerful “good morning, love”

“ ‘Morning Dadee—“ the girl drags and stretches her arms, motioning for Harry to carry her, which he does with absolute willingness. 

“Papa, make bread toast for breakfast” she says pulling a gross face. “I’m guessing you don’t like that do you?” he sympathizes.

“No, you know that” the girl replies poking his dimple. Wow, she does know where to find his dimple even when he isn’t smiling. That’s saying something.

“Just checking, baby” Harry quips “Maayybbee….I can make you some pancakes. How does that sound?”

“Perfect” the girl claps joyously like that’s why she had approached him in the first place “I love you,Daddy” . Harry sighs contentedly and murmurs “love you too, baby. But I need to convince your papa first….with my magic” he winks suggestively to which she giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Louis snaps raising an eyebrow when Harry tumbles in the kitchen and places down the giggling girl on her chair. Harry notices a brown haired boy bearing a striking resemblance to Louis, kicking around a sponge ball in the living room. Is that his son? Fondness creeps straight into his heart. 

“Nothing” both father and daughter answer at the same time and again dissolve into a set of giggles.

Louis shakes his head at them and places two plates on the table. “Eat up, Emily. No making a fuss this time. Got it?”

Emily pouts at Harry, eyes pleading, to get her out of this situation.

“Lou-bear…” Harry starts while Louis pours milk from the steaming pot into a cup “Sweetcheeks….love of my life…”

“You’re not getting a night out Harry. We’ve discussed that.” Louis glares a bit harshly. Harry opens his mouth and closes it immediately. How could Future Harry fight with or demand a night out away from Louis? Future Harry is different and Harry wants to punch himself.

“No that’s not it” Harry quickly replies glancing at Emily and smiling reassuringly. “Could I make pancakes for the kids and you and I could take a day off. ”

Louis literally chokes on his tea “really?”

“ of course, Lou” Harry states and to prove it he grabs the near-by apron he puts it on. He does a comical rendition of No Control, all the stuff they had practiced before the On the road concert, with all his signature dance moves. It makes Emily laugh her little heart out and Louis….. No doubt Louis is affected, since he wrote that song for Harry during his ‘hormonal imbalanced’ stages. But the puzzled look never leaves his pretty face. Harry is soon going to figure out the reason behind it.

Harry eventually turns on the radio and waltzes with Emily and runs around the house feeding Dave a pancake, which is the hardest job in the house. David is a mischievous little boy with the same spark in his eyes like his dad’s, most of all, he is stubborn. He succeeds in shoving a few mouthfuls when David screams loudly if he had scored an imaginary goal in his imaginary football ground with his imaginary friends. Louis joins them when he sees Harry panting as he runs along with David, which makes his feeding job easier, they agree that Louis would play a game of footie if David finishes breakfast. And viola, three pancakes have disappeared in a quarter of a minute.

The football match between the Tomlinson’s is on full swing when Niall comes home at around 10. Harry is quite surprised to see him when he opens the front door. Emily squeals from where she is painting and bounds over to Niall. The blond twat ain’t blond anymore….what do you know? Harry gives him a hug and takes a mental picture so he can make fun of Niall when he heads back, which reminds him he has 14 hours left here. He mentally panics and misses the entire conversation between Louis and Niall. Soon Niall is leaving taking the kids along, Emily clinging onto his back as David is yammering on about something football related, Harry’s sure.

Harry can see his kid in Louis’ Doncaster shirt one day and pride swells in his chest, the same way he felt when Louis played his first charity match.

“Take care of my kids, Nialler” Harry calls after Niall. Niall nods and gives a salute before closing the car door. His kids wave from the window and Louis scolds “All limbs inside the car,please. Niall !! my children better come back in one piece”

Harry massages Louis’ shoulder and slides his hands down to curl around his waist “they’ll be alright Lou. Quit worrying so much” Louis freezes and rubs his temples with his hands before pulling away from Harry’s embrace.

“You can stop your act now, Harry” Louis snaps walking into the living room he picks up all the items left on the floor by the kids “Don’t you have work anyway”

“Louis Tomlinson” Harry breathes angrily because he doesn’t understand “I’m genuinely being myself. Could you please stop with the hate? It seems like –You don’t want me here,..”

The ringing of his phone cuts off his sentence. “Go on, pick it up. You might be in dire need somewhere” Louis tries for genuine but fails terribly.

Harry sighs and answers it “Hey Li…oh no…I’m taking a day off…then tell them I’m sick…I don’t care,Li. It can wait. I’m staying home today. That’s final. See ya. Nope, not coming out partying also.…you have fun mate…get wasted. Bye”

Hanging up Harry smiles, wondering how Liam sounds all professional when only yesterday he had been arguing about how puppies are way more cuter than kittens. Its funny how things had drastically changed.

He hadn’t imagined Liam and him would co-ordinate and start a recording company. It’s beyond him how he managed to stay in the show business. Solo artist, Harry Styles still famous and wanted by most women and men. It’s weird how people were posting stuff like ‘marry me’; ‘I’m asking for one night’ ;‘bang me!!’ when he was clearly taken. The answer comes in a notification, reading ‘Urgent. call me as soon as u see this’.

Louis saunters into the other room as though he knew Harry already forgot him. Harry really wants to run after him but this message said urgent. Dialing the number he waits for the person to pick up, maybe it’s his agent or something.

“Harry. We’re having a yet another issue” a exasperated tone informs him “Your new girl is demanding 1000 euros to not release the sex-tape of your fun Saturday night together”. Its clear from the dude’s irritant voice that he’s been doing this on a periodic basis.

“Huh? I don’t understand” Harry questions bewildered.

“Were you too drunk to even remember? Your lay from last Saturday demands money for remaining silent unless you’re planning on ruining your marriage. Do you agree to transfer the money or not”

“y-yeah. A-absolutely.” Harry agrees, clearly affected by the situation.

“Okay” the voice confirms ”And Harry don’t misunderstand me, but as a friend, I reckon you should stop sleeping around behind Lou’s back because he loves you. Also Karma gets you back, mate. Trust me. A-and I’m only doing this cause I’m looking out for your kids.”

The tone dies out and Harry dies a little on the inside.

Future Harry Styles is a dickhead who cheats on the one man he’s sworn to love for better or for worse. Even on pain of death, Harry would never hurt an eyelash of Louis Tomlinson. But there he is in future taking everything for granted. He’s never hated himself more.

Walking anxiously about the room, he checks his twitter feed and current news.

**Harry Styles Cheating on husband Louis Tomlinson with Gucci model.**

**Harry Styles is spotted on with mystery man in L.A**

**Harry Styles parties hard last night and leaves with two strippers.**

**Is the Styles-Tomlinson marriage falling apart? A masterpost.**

**Harry Styles paped visiting a divorce lawyer. Are the ex-One Direction lovers calling it quits?**

His hands tremble as he lets his phone drop on the kitchen counter. Everything wasn’t peachy as he had assumed. Growing up makes relationships complicated. This strained, tensed and horrible life is against all he believed him and Lou to have.

Harry Styles : a bad father and the worst husband. How is his older self going against his basic virtues and principles? He needs to set things straight. Its only 9.30, he can get this situation under control, yes he can.

Harry climbs the stairs to their bedroom but abruptly stops at the entrance when he hears Louis talking on the phone as well. ”No Zayn, he actually kissed me, like, oh my gosh, it was unbelievable….I haven’t seen him like…. he got off rutting against me, like when we were 20! I ain’t lying Malik….somethings wrong…I know it is….he doesn’t love me, he’s upto something….I can’t understand what though….and oh God…..he's being so touchy….and adorable…he got the kids ready…I’m freaking the shit out…don’t tell me to calm down….its been two fucking years since we had sex!!! ! “

Pin -drop Silence.

“Sorry. That was awkward and outta line. So, Malik, I have one question though, Do you think Harry still finds me attractive? Am I good enough for him?”

Pause. Sigh.

“Thanks mate. Oh no, carry on, send Pezza my love. Yeah, Malik, you sap, Love you too”

Flipping it closed Louis places the phone on the nightstand and proceeds to fold the clothes. Harry is about to enter but something shocking happens. It makes him sick to the pit of his stomach.

Louis picks up an old black vest he used to wear for concerts and world tours cause ‘it was so cool back then’, he places it front of him and looks at his reflection on the mirror. After a few seconds of staring back at his reflection, the first tear falls out of his eyes. He buries his head in his T-shirt and sobs into it murmuring ‘why am I not good enough anymore’. It is evident Louis knows about Harry’s affairs and puts up a show like he isn’t aware whatsoever.

Harry’s heart breaks bit by bit till he is a complete mess. There was Louis Tomlinson crying in self-pity because Harry made him feel so small. Harry couldn’t handle it anymore. He has been hurting Louis so much. His Louis. His.

“Lou?” his broken voice echoes into the room. Louis quickly wipes his tears and hides his face by arranging their clothes in the closet.

“Yeah, H” Louis calls out in the most normal tone he can produce. It hurts harder that Louis is pretending to be alright when he clearly isn’t. “Yeah, Harry?”

Being a mere 20 year old who hasn’t been conditioned to control his inner emotions, the flood gates open and Harry slides on the floor engulfed in fury and remorse. Drawing his knees to his chest, he buries his face in his hands. Self loathe is the understatement of the century.

Louis is stunned when he sways around to meet such a sight. Harry is curled up on himself like he used to when he felt vulnerable and lost in his younger years. Louis races forward to collect this bundle of mess into arms whispering "whats wrong, love?” as he stokes his curls gently.

“I-I-Why are you still with me? I’m such a horrid person” he stammers between sobs. Louis brushes away his tears with his fingertips and places soft kisses on both his eyes “The answer is quite simple actually. Remember my tweet from 10 years ago. Your always in my heart, Harry. That’s why.”

Harry breaks down yet again and Louis holds him as always. Never letting go even for a minute.

Harry finally manages to gather himself together.

“Let’s get you something to eat and drink” throwing both his hands out Louis helps Harry stand up and heads out towards the kitchen. “sure but I have one condition though.” Harry calls after him.

“What’s that?” Louis raises an eyebrow recognizing that tone of voice “I eat it off your body, deal?” Harry grins naughtily while Louis is reduced to a blushing mess. Louis continues walking without a response so Harry runs ahead and blocks the doorway “Didn’t hear you reply”

“Are you high Harry? Or feeling ill?” Louis manages to push past Harry.

“C’mon, Lou. Please….Or we could just make love here. No one would notice cause I promise to clean up after”

“Harry. What’s gotten into you? And who the hell uses the term ‘making love’ anymore”

“pretty please Lou-Louis. I’m so hard for you already, Lou. Does that turn you on?”

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES---Pull your pant up this instant----why are you taking your shirt off---geez---Are you kidding me?”

Throwing the aforementioned items on the floor Harry advances in Louis’ direction and traps him between himself and the slab of the kitchen counter. The height difference is so hot that Harry has to scoop Louis up and bend over to kiss him. At first Louis is hesitant but soon he’s wrapping his legs around Harry’s middle and licking into his Harry’s mouth. He’s missed this too Harry smirks “Playing hard to get huh Lou? You seem to want it more than I do”.

“Shut up and keep your mouth and hands on me, you little shit” and Harry does just that.

After almost an hour of endless kissing and messy blowjobs, Harry opens Louis up while biting all over his neck. Louis has a fist full of Harry’s hair as he moans deliciously at the motion of Harry’s fingers. “I need you inside me, Harry or I’ll go mad” Louis screams in desperation.

“Hey, look at me , one second..” Harry gasps feeling the heat of sex. Louis takes in a sharp breath and opens his eyes looking directly up at Harry. He looks wrecked and it pleases Harry more than it should. Being a 20 year old he’d never wrecked a boy, let alone an older man.

Harry kisses him making slick obscene noises, pulling away, his eyes flicker to stare into Louis’ and with the most sincere expression he can produce he declares “I love you, Louis. Forever and Always your mine. And your beautiful just the way you are. The Most handsome man I ever had the privilege of meeting and marrying. My--”

“Harry I’m gonna have to stop your wonderful speech and ask you to please fuck me now” Louis pleads and then quickly adding “I love you too” and “I’m your’s” to it.

Harry laughs and lines himself up and pushes into the clenching muscle. The items on the counter fall on the floor as they pound into each other. Bodies in synchronized rhythm and mouths connected. Finally they reach their climax and orgasm together. Panting into each other’s mouths for air. Harry takes a moment before he rolls off Louis, the post orgasmic bliss heavy around them.

“Start cleaning up lover boy.” Louis jokes sitting up and stretching his limbs. The sweat evaporating and sending chills down his body when air hits him. Louis nudges him and leans down and picks up his boxers and shirt. “The children will come in 10mins.” Louis exclaims alarmed “I need to shower and dear lord, we’ve got to clean this slick up”

“We can both get in the shower together to save time” Harry suggests innocently . Louis face palms himself but its oozing with fond . “Fine. You first clean this place up. I’ll start the shower”

Half an hour later, Harry is lying on the sofa complaining why only Louis got to wash Harry and not vice versa but Louis’ worried why the children haven’t arrived yet. As if on cue the door flies opens and two squealing laughing bodies barge in “Daddy !!”. They jump on Harry, and weirdly enough, his body can fit both the bouncing kids at once. Man, he’s huge. “Heya kiddos.” He greets and starts tickling Emily.

“papa!!” David says showing off his new football kit to Louis. Louis makes a wow face and helps David unpack it to wear it on.

The honking of the car outside makes everyone go to the door. “Niall, you spoil them. I told you to not buy them anything without my permission” Louis yells.

“Oye, you don’t order captain Niall around, Tomlinson” Niall jokes “besides they’re two of me best mates kids and I gotta to prove to Liam and Zayn whose the favorite around here”

Harry and the kids laugh, Louis grins “Thanks for coming around, Ni. Children, would you please thank Uncle Niall too”

“Thank you, Uncle Niall. You’re the best” both the children say together in a practiced voice.

“Anytime, lovelies and, by the way, Nice family picture” Niall comments placing both hands in front like a frame to the Tomlinson-Styles clan stood at the door, making Harry and Louis to look at each and blush. With that he drives away waving wildly through the rear view mirror.

Good old Nialler.

Harry suggests they watch a movie together. So Louis gets the kids changed into comfy onesie’s while Harry makes popcorn, some tea for them and milkshakes for the little ones. They all settle down on and around the couch. David with his Spiderman toy sits on the floor and Emily with her dolls beside him. The movie begins and the kids have their eyes plastered on the screen.

In the meantime, what started as Harry and Louis sitting on the couch, slowly changed into Harry becoming a bed to Louis. Louis places himself between Harry’s legs and lies on his shoulder. Harry shifts to stretch his leg out to get into a comfortable position and adjusts himself to bracket around Louis. The Disney movie is still going on in the background, the children giggling and engrossed in it.

Louis’ breaths even out, coming out in little puffs and Harry knows he’s asleep. Harry takes in the beautiful sight in front of him. Sleeping Louis tangled in his arms depicting a picture of perfection. The lights from the television dancing across Louis’ peaceful face highlighting his cheekbones. Louis' eyelashes flutter in ever so slight movement. It’s a breath-taking view, more superior to the most scenic places he’s seen around the world. He captures the moment and locks it up in the deepest part of his heart.

When the credits run on the television, the children get fidgety again and make noise which might wake up Louis so Harry carefully extracts himself from Louis and maneuvers the kids to their rooms quietly. He decides to spend some quality time with his kids while he was still here so he tells them they’ll go park. They get excited and slip on their tiny shoes making happy noises. Harry smiles endearingly at them and then goes to wrap a blanket around Louis. He stares at Louis and runs a hand down his cheek and bottom lip before kissing him softly on his cheek and temple. 

“Daddy. C’mon….faster” David calls from the door. Harry quickly snaps a picture of his precious baby and tweets it to his followers as he leads the kids towards the park.

_@Louis Tomlinson why do u look so perfect even in ur sleep. Love u baby xxx_

On second thought he tweets,

_@Louis Tomlinson with the kids at the park if u wake up, love. Don’t worry._

Just in case Louis panics and calls the police or something.

They have fun singing and playing tag and random games until Harry gets tired and takes them to the park. He sits down on the bench exhausted as he watches Emily run to the slides and David to the monkey bars. The gleeful look in their eyes warms his heart. Such simple joys in life sometimes goes unnoticed.

With a permanent smile plastered across his face he proudly admires his babies every move.

A cough startles him out of his daze, a fit looking gentleman greets him “Harry, its weird seeing you here”. American accent, who is this stranger, someone he knows obviously since they are using his name. Harry returns the handshake and explains “Thought I’d bring my kids out to the park. It’s a fine evening so why not take advantage of it.”

The man hums in agreement and giving him a once over he inches closer than what is strictly necessary. “you could come by my place tonight. No one's home" he whispers seductively. Harry’s blood boils up, how dare he “How dare you? Its disgusting you'd even suggest something that outrageous. I’m married and I love my husband. Now if you’ll excuse me I better leave WITH MY KIDS to a home which I’m trying to build not wreck.” Harry flares up and motions for his kids to come “Timeout guys, fun’s over. We’re going home”

The man is frozen is shock as Harry’s passes him “And hey, you don’t even come this close to matching the glory of Louis Tomlinson. Remember that……. Good day to you.”

Harry turns only to catch the flashes of camera’s and paparazzi flooding the fences. Crap, he’d forgotten he was famous, to top it all, he’d tweeted about his whereabouts. The best bit though is they might’ve have caught his outburst against the man on video tape. Dammit. He’s so fucked. Louis is gonna kill him for exposing his kids to this shit.

Harry carries Emily and takes David’s hand as he walks as quick as he can. The mass of people are running after him and yelling questions. Emily starts crying “Daddy I don’t like them. Make them go away” and poor David is literally running to keep up with Harry’s long strides “Daddy slow down.”

Harry is so stupid for bringing them out without bodyguards and without a car. He can’t walk all the way home like this, not with all the people crowding around yelling his name “Harry. Harry Styles. Wait”

It’s utter hell by the time he pushes past people shouting “Make way please. My kids are suffocating”. Harry rubs Emily’s back soothingly and tells her to hide her face from the camera.

David braves the pap though. Literally not making any noise or crying, he even glares at some people who yell bad things like “who do you have in your sac for tonight harry” “Is is true you pay people from not releasing sex tapes”

Harry winces, his children aren’t supposed to hear these things. He bites the inside of his cheek from swearing or saying something he’ll regret tomorrow. He walks in morbid silence giving a cold shoulder to everyone.

At the entrance he realizes he doesn’t have a ride home. The whole incident is excruciating and Harry is feeling helpless stuck between the need to protect his kids and call for a taxi.

Right then like a drop of rain in the desert, a miracle occurs, a black Porsche horns loudly and stops across the road catching the attention of the people around. Out of the car steps a sassy Louis Tomlinson, looking like he’s gonna kill any person who dares to open their mouth. Knowing very well from previous experiences about Louis’ sharp tongue and quick wit, everyone clears the way by filing out to the corner of the road. Louis crosses the street and Harry really wants to run into his arms but he is carrying Emily. “Papa” David sighs in relief and hugs Louis. Louis kisses him and lets him hop on his back

“You alright?” Louis says giving a concerned look at Harry. “Yeah daddy.” Harry smirks nodding. Color rises on Louis' cheeks as he wraps a free hand around Harry's waist and leads him to the car.

During the car ride the children fall asleep in the backseat. Harry never lets his fingers untangle from Louis' on the console and lights up like Christmas when Louis' brings Harry's hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles"I'm glad your alright". Harry smiles and never takes his eyes off Louis after. 

Soon when they’re home and Louis had gone about tucking the tired children in bed and promising them that this incident will never happen again. Harry had gone inside after a bit to say his goodnights (also goodbye since he’ll be gone next morning) and Emily had hugged him and said ‘thank you for an amazing day Daddy.’ with David chorusing a ‘I love you,Daddy’ with two little pecks on each cheek. It made Harry nostalgic. But he knew there’s nothing to miss since its him, except a Future him who is their Daddy after all. Louis gives him the privilege of singing them to sleep. He sings ‘Little things’ because that’s the closest to a lullaby he knows.

 _“I’m in love with you and all your little things”_ he watches them drift off to dreamland. He lingers at their bed to whisper “goodbye my sweethearts. Be good to papa when I’m gone. I love you”

When he joins Louis in their bedroom he knows there’s not going to be any ‘goodbye sex’ for him. Louis is lying on the bed in his boxers, staring at the ceiling. Harry climbs over him and kisses him from his stomach till his neck. Louis squirms laughing yelling that his curls tickles. Harry places three final kisses one on his forehead, one on his nose and finally one on his lips. Louis gives him a open mouthed kiss in return. “That’s enough of kissing, Haz. My lips hurt”

“Want me to kiss it better” Harry grins with his dimple poking out. Louis rolls his eyes and cuddles him. Harry places his hands on Louis’. He loves being the little spoon especially to Louis. Louis’ breath is hot against his neck and their bodies burn from the explicit contact throughout. Harry inserts his feet between Louis’ legs and tangles them together. “Your feet are freaking cold” Louis chides but doesn’t move his legs either.

“You have no idea how lucky I am just being able to do this with you.” Harry admits his thoughts aloud.

“Staph. Your making me blush” Louis teases.

“No seriously Lou. I remember how I used to long for this when I was younger. I remember it like yesterday” Louis has no idea how much truth that sentence carries.

“I’m lucky to have you too Harold” Louis acknowledges and brushes his lips on Harry's pulse point and keeps it there. Harry lets the moment soak in. The feel of Louis’ lips burn a scar into his skin.

“Harry?” Louis starts nervously “I don’t mean to..um..ruin the moment but I need to…”

“Ask me anything love” Harry assures adjusting his head to see him “I really won’t mind”

Louis hesitates before saying “Are you doing this out of sympathy? Like your gonna wake up and be like ‘I really love you Lou but I have to let you go....and that shit is overrated trust me“

“What?” harry says in offensive confusion.

“Don’t play dumb Harry. I know your thinking of a divorce. And now, I’m really confused because you’ve been acting like this, I don’t know…what it is that you want from me...don’t misunderstand...its just I can't read your mind....will you be the same tomorrow?”

Harry has absolutely no idea what’s gonna happen tomorrow. What Future him is actually planning? He doesn’t know the proper answer to this question. He’s 20 years old for fucks sake. Marital problems are beyond him. But he knows himself well enough to be certain that he will not break Louis’ heart. He knows for a fact Harry Styles cannot and will not survive without Louis Tomlinson by his side. Louis is the oxygen to his lungs. They’re co-dependent on each other.

Pulling Louis’ face up to meet his he shakes his head

“never,baby. Not in a million years would I dream of divorcing you. Cause its hard to find another who knows me better than myself”

“And I” kiss “love” kiss “you” kiss “forever”

“And all I want from you in return is you love me back”

Louis tears up and quickly wipes it away complaining “Your killing me with your love confessions Harold. Where was that all these years? Could’ve done with a few ‘I love you’s ‘ in the mornings you know, it would’ve made my day” 

Louis reshuffles them to their previous position “Its Almost 12, Harry. Sleep, you have work tomorrow”

Harry sadly sinks into Louis “Yeah, and Lou, I wouldn’t mind if you punish me for being a bad husband now and again. You have permission to unleash your fury...Go all ‘Blank Space’ on me” Harry suggests.

“What a gentleman.” Louis cackles and as an afterthought adds “Weirdo. What an old song reference to make” Harry just gives a toothy smile “you love me even if I’m weird”. Agreeing ,he tugs Harry onto his chest “for the love of banana's, close your eyes darling.”

Time ticks faster than usual, Harry tenses at the thought of leaving heaven, but more so because he’s way too anxious if….. “Lou, one last thing, we’re going to be fine right?”

Louis sleepily mutters “We’re H&L baby. Of course we’ll be fine, hell, we are fine. Quit worrying Harold. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Harry believes Louis with every inch of his being. Everything will be fine. They were going to be alright.

“Love you loads Louis. Don’t ever believe me if I told you otherwise” Harry says and pulls Louis’ impossible closer till LouisLouisLouis overwhelms all his senses. He closes his eyes listening to a heartbeat of Louis against his ear, he memorizes each beat.

Everything will be fine.

With one final kiss to Louis’ heart Harry hears the stoke of the clock. 12 midnight. Its over. 

$$$$

“HARREH ! WAKEY WAKEY!” Niall shrieks into his ears. Harry winces tugging a pillow over his ear.

“THE CARS HAVE ALREADY ARRIVED HARREH. Don’t make me call Paul” Niall continues and Harry shoots up from bed. Not because he’s scared of Paul but because he realized he’s no more…no more Louis.

“AT LAST, the curly haired lad is awake. Now get dressed quickly. I have sound check with Josh and the other guys” Niall exclaims throwing Harry’s clothes on his face and walking out of room .

Harry eyes the empty space on the other side of his bed. He wills himself to keep a sane head and searches around frantically for the box. He must’ve taken a lot of time searching because he hears an oddly familiar voice “You planning on disappearing on us a second time Harry? Wasn't the X factor enough?” 

Harry snaps his head towards the direction of the voice and drops to the floor when he sees younger Louis. Dressed in the exact black vest t-shirt, exposing his arms and Harry can’t help but be transported to yesterday----the damned vest-- -he can’t handle this---no crying harry—ah, to hell with his life---*sob* .

Louis’ eyes widen in alarm as he rushes to Harry’s side carefully placing a palm on his shoulder trying to be as platonic as possible. It makes him cry harder.

“Hey Harry..” Louis asks concerned “You alright, mate?”

Mate? Really?

Harry needs to touch him so bad so he daringly wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him closer. It doesn’t matter if it’s weird as fuck. Louis startles in surprise but doesn’t push him off.

“What’s wrong mate?” Louis asks patting his back awkwardly.

Harry can laugh his ass off at the irony of this situation. Ten years from now they’re married and here is Louis patting his shoulder like a friend.

“Could you hold me for five minutes? I’m a little home-sick” Harry asks politely.

“Sure” Louis complies and sits straighter while Harry melts into his embrace. Slowly, in way Harry couldn’t have caught unless he was extremely observant, the gap between them becomes non-existent.

Harry gasps when he feels Louis’ heartbeat against his hand pressed on Louis’ chest, the same rise and fall as yesterday. It makes him happy. Happier than he’s ever been. The knowledge of them having a future together is enough to carry him through three more years.

“Everything will be fine, Haz” Louis breathes into his curls.

Harry smiles and closes his eyes, concentrating on Louis' heartbeat “I believe you, Lou. ”

When the boys find them later, no one questions why Harry is so hyper during the entire concert. They know it had something to do with Louis hugging Harry in the morning.

Everyone senses the change in the atmosphere and momentum of the band. No one mentions it or pretends not to have even noticed.

Life goes on in 2015.

$$$$

In parallel universe 2025,

“DADDY! DADDY! WAKEY WAKEY” Emily shrieks in his ears while bouncing up and down on the bed. Harry groans tugging the pillow over his head “Five minutes, Em” 

“But Daddy, Papa’s making you a special breakfast and he said Uncle Liam called you early to the studio today” Emily informs, tiny hands shaking him lightly “You’ll be late..”

Harry shoots up at the thought of Louis doing anything for him. What great deed had he done to deserve this, yesterday’s events were pretty hazy in his head. Glancing at the empty space beside him on the bed, which still is warm indicating Louis had slept in it. Harry internally crumbles thinking of how things have immensely come crashing down in the past 3 years. Marriage was just a status, a tag they carried, the only thing string that still connected them. If it wasn’t for that, they probably would have parted their separate ways long ago.

Thinking back Harry reckons it was his fault. Definitely, one hundred percent his fault, stuck between his lack of perception and his undying love for Louis. You see, after the kids were born, Harry was on a break, still writing the album with Liam and Niall. Someone had to get the money on the table, so, Louis had been kind enough to let Harry relax his mind and write without distraction while he had taken upon himself the task of being the provider for the household. At first things were dandy, they worked around their daily schedule to spend time with the children, or as Louis put it “quality time with the family” because Louis was determined to give his children a childhood he never got. He hadn’t wished upon his children the cruel fatherless lonely childhood him and Harry had been brought up in. Hence Louis’ life style had properly changed, it went : Work, Children, Chores, Bills, Taxes, Cooking, Work, Work, Work and did he mention Children. He gave the least importance to Harry, excluding the little pecks he would occasionally give away before leaving or after returning. Harry needed Louis, wanted to touch him, kiss him and you know, sex, obviously, every guy has needs. He tried to reach out, like, he’d run a bath with flavored candles and offer Louis a massage when he comes home from work. But Louis would gently decline saying “That’s so sweet darling, but I think I’ll pass....I’m so so tired, oh Harry, with the amount of paperwork I did, I think I might fall into bed without changing my clothes and sleep”. Louis would then brush past him after giving him the signature Tomlinson kiss on his lips. And that’s the closest Harry got to Louis.

Week after week was the same, it even got worse,

When Harry tries to make a move, Louis would start yammering about work related issues, and that would ruin the mood and after that it was a “goodnight Harold” and Tomlinson was out. Sometimes Louis would ask him how his writing was coming and Harry would be super excited and rant his heart out only to find Louis fast asleep with mouth a slightly ajar. Harry would simply smile and nuzzle himself against Louis “I miss you Boo. Come back to me, please”. Because he really does miss the old Louis, who showered Harry with unconditional love.

Conditions worsened, till it grew to arguments, Louis venting his frustration on Harry(vice versa) and sleepless nights on the couch away from each other. Apparently Louis thought Harry was acting immature (which he was, now that he thinks about it) ‘Can’t you work with me, Haz. I’m doing the hardest that I can. You know the children need me more than you, and I can’t be fooling around…with…all that shit…I’m sorry…I love you…but….we can’t…we have responsibilities babe…and I’m generally exhausted all the time, nowadays. I promise we’ll….’ but Harry won’t hear any of that and slam the door on Louis’ face and drive away to Niall’s apartment.

He feels so stupid for having the thinking ability of a kindergartener but surely, it was allowed since Louis barely acknowledged his existence.

Eventually, as expected, after the album release and the fame reappearance….things got way off hand. So, obviously, Harry looked for pleasure and satisfaction from strangers. The first time he cheated it was a total mistake he was drunk and he’d felt so guilt and disgusting for a week….but….then it soon became a habit cheating behind Louis’ back and coming back like a responsible husband late at night. Louis might’ve suspected, he never confronted him though…remained mysteriously silent, Harry didn’t mention anything either.

Life went on. Louis pretending to live under a rock with no knowledge of the events and Harry sneaking in and out of stranger’s houses. They hardly ever spoke, except when they discussed children or the groceries and such related matters. They slept in the same bed and acted as they normally would to avoid awkward explanations to their children.

Hence was the current situation. In conclusion, Harry knew he should have remained patient and worked his marriage out with therapy or something instead of….

Why was Louis cooking him ‘a special breakfast’ again? It’s shocking him out of his wits and mindboggling, it’s been 3 fucking years.

“Earth to Daddy….earth to Daddy…”

Harry snaps back to reality and carries Emily in his arms and pretends to bite her. Emily giggles loudly “Stop Daddy. Stoppp”

Harry smiles and kisses her little nose before putting her down. “Go downstairs, sweetheart. I’ll get dressed and join y’all”

“Okie Daddy” Emily says twirling on her toes and skipping away. The wheels in his head start turning, Louis never does….why would……does this mean….don’t over think it Harry.

He proceeds to finish his morning routine and once he’s tugged on a pair of jeans and a black see-through shirt (with it unbuttoned obscenely to reveal his muscles and tatoos) he reaches for his phone. It isn’t there. Oh shoot, there are very confidential things in there, things Louis should never see. Upturning the blankets and pillows he searches frantically for his phone.

“Missing this?”

Harry turns and almost trips over his own feet. Louis’ eyebrows are raised while holding out Harry’s phone in one hand. Which is fine really, but oh goodness gracious, Louis’ shirtless and it isn’t fair how much he’s missed that body. Harry’s eyes roam Louis’ toned chest which is deliciously tanned like the rest of his body.

Louis steps forward towards him with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry reluctantly extends his hands to grab his phone.

“A-a-ah. Not so fast” Louis clicks his tongue and hides the phone behind his back. Amusement dancing in those mischievous eyes as he seductively licks his lips. And Harry might die….it been so long since they’ve looked at each other this close and Harry had forgotten how intrigued he was with every delicate detail of Louis’ face, especially his long eyelashes and those wonderful, beautiful blue eyes.

“Gimme a kissy first” Louis adorably puckers his lips.

WAIT, WHAT? 

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

Who was Harry to even think of saying ‘no’ to that. But still, he isn’t entirely sure if this is happening so he stands still.

Louis rolls his eyes, tilts his head and gets on his toes, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek while his breath is hot against his lips. Harry is frozen solid, like as though Louis might stop if he moved an inch. Goosebumps erupt through his skin when Louis’ fingers come in contact with the bare flesh on his chest, travelling downward till as much as the unbuttoned shirt allows him.

Harry can’t take it anymore so he bends his head an inch forward and the magical moment unfolds when their lips touch. Harry’s body is on fire, and his surroundings becomes non-existent, everything blanks out. He reaches out to curl a hand around Louis’ waist and pulls him flush against himself. This was real. He couldn’t believe it, it was REAL. The pigs are flying, and this is fucking real.Their lips move slowly in sync in no rush whatsoever. When Louis opens his mouth Harry couldn’t help but moan lightly as Louis’ tongue glided smoothly unto his bottom lip and then inside. Harry let Louis taste him for a while then prodded his tongue in to taste Louis whimpering lightly when their tongues met. It wasn’t at all heated or sloppy like they were eating each others face off but rather gentle and sweet filled with pure love.

“Since when are you such a good kisser Harold” Louis pulls away, a little breathless and very much impressed.

Harry just blushes and thinks ‘maybe if you’d let me kiss you often you would've known’. He feels like a girl with a crush, a crush who luckily kissed him. Harry Styles is surely more than that.

“You get your phone back for owning sensational pair of lips. And technique, of course. Kudos, love.” Louis praises and grinning he adds“Now, if you let go of my bum and get fed and leave without further delay I think Liam will really appreciate it”

“Fuck Liam, I’d rather stand here groping you than be anywhere else” Harry seriously means it when he says it.

“Funny ” Louis mocks but taking Harry’s hands into his own intertwines their fingers and nudges their noses together.

“I have to go check on the children” Louis extracts himself from Harry “And you….”He winks exaggeratedly and pointing a finger gestures for Harry to follow him. 

Harry would die a happy man. Disbelief courses through his veins, maybe, just maybe, he might have been given a second chance. He’s damn sure he won’t screw it up this time. Anyway, Harry follows like a dog, eating Louis’ ass with his eyes and hoping to be soon doing the same with his tongue.

Two hours later he’s at work expecting Liam to be pissed for turning up late, but, instead Liam’s tugging him roughly inside and pushing him in front of the television screen they have when Niall needed to watch ESPN to get inspired to write songs...weird one that. 

“Harry Styles who is currently married to ex-bandmate/teenage love Louis Tomlinson –“

Its those news channels who strip down Harry’s image and harry can’t deal with this right now “Li, turn it off wh –“

“Shhh…Shut up and watch” Liam pointed at the goddamn T.V. He hates these shitty reporters ruining his life and peace of mind. He literally detests them as much as he detests himself.

“was caught on tape proclaiming his love for his husband in a park yesterday afternoon. We have an exclusive clip showing the popstar insulting the poor chap who tried to make a pass. Sources also told that Louis made an appearance later and rescued the Styles-Tomlinson clan from the paparazzi. I think its safe to say Larry Stylinson have returned with a bang as the loved up couple exchanged hearteyes whilst carrying their cute little children. Twitter has been blasting with #Larryislove all over again, folks. Here is the shocking clip from yesterday. ”

“You did that ?” Liam shudders in the aftershock.

In response Harry opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish while watching himself on television utter words he probably would never have the courage to. Did he do that? Good question Liam.

His phone buzzes with twitter messages from Niall ‘ ** _Proud of ya mate. That made me clutch my ice cream bucket and cry. Love you both. Xxx #Larryislove_** ’ and a lot of kissy and smilie emoji’s.

Another from Badboy Malik ** _‘Y_ _ou have no idea how much that means to Louis. Bless you mate. I’m so moved I might agree to collab with you sometime :P . #LarryisLove #ProudofYou ‘_**

Most importantly, the last messages reads **_‘get ur skinny ass home u fool. I made El take the kids. I have a surprise for u. ;)’_**

**_‘Actually buy me a tissue box on the way. You touched the softest part of my heart, Styles. How dare you? I’m sending flowers to ur mom for reproducing u. She’s given me everything I never knew I needed.’_ **

**_‘I love u’_ **

(Harry doesn’t have too be a genius to guess who sent that. )

At the same time ,somewhere far away in a parallel universe, Louis Tomlinson stands on the stage singing “I have loved you since we were eighteen” as he glanced at Harry, for maybe a second, a smile emanating from his eyes carrying a message words cannot express about a future that does not exist. 

And whoever said that time doesn’t coincide or co-occur can be damned. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Please do leave Kudos or comments.  
> If you liked it, help share this story....by sharing the link on tumblr or any other site. That would be awesome.  
> Cheers,  
> BooLovesHazza


End file.
